1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an identifcation system comprising a plurality of differently coded individual markings and a detector device for detecting the codes of said markings.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Identification systems of that type are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,246 and German "Auslegeschrift" No. 1,905,008. In these known systems the markings include electronic circuits having predetermined resonant frequencies, and a detector device for activating these circuits and detecting the resonant frequencies thereof.